


idontwannabeyouanymore

by evixtus



Series: Avengers Song Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Reader, Body Positivity, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, F/M, Gentle touches, Implied Sexual Content, Low Self-Esteem, You're blind, a little angsty, based off billie eilish song bc she's fucking amazing, billie eilish songfic, blindness and deafness can basically be a perfect match ok, he's deaf, he's your eyes and you're his ears, idontwannabeyouanymore, loving clint barton, neck kisses, reassuring words, slightly possessive clint barton, sorry - Freeform, these tags are getting out of hand im really sorry, this kinda came to be on a sudden muse and idk what to say about it, wholesome in the end i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evixtus/pseuds/evixtus
Summary: The tags explain it all.Slight trigger warning for low self-esteem and depression.





	idontwannabeyouanymore

> _❝ don't be that way_
> 
> _fall apart twice a day_
> 
> _i just wish you could feel what you say ❞  
>  _

 

Standing in front of the mirror, soulless and cloudy (eye color) eyes staring longingly into the reflective glass, was pointless.

The light had faded from your eyes when you were only a child, a mere four years old. You don't remember the day you lost your vision, but the trauma stuck with you throughout your life. The idea that you could've been normal if it weren't for that fateful accident burned within your blood. Unable to see yourself was sickening, but you could only imagine the horror that lied upon the sight others were still gifted with. The incident had occurred when a distracted driver had ran the red light, slamming into the right side of your father's car and shattering the window you were looking out of.

None of your family had survived.

 

> _❝ show never tell_
> 
> _but i know you too well_
> 
> _kinda mood that you wish you could sell ❞_

 

A pair of soft, yet calloused hands slid over your shoulders and squeezed slightly. Your head dropped, and tears began to stream from your fogged eyes, landing in soft droplets on the wooden floor.

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself." His voice murmured with another comforting squeeze. His hands trailed down your arms, fingers dancing along your skin as they reached your hips, his thumbs rubbing gently circles.

"I don't think I'm ashamed." You told him, body unconsciously leaning backwards into his chest. The reaffirming touch of his body heat against yours soothed some of your distraught emotions. "I feel everything else; disgust, hatred, sadness, and especially disappointed."

"Your lack of sight matches my own of hearing." He replied, the words brushed against the fragile skin of your neck, his lips following after.

"At least you can see." You choked out, swallowing the lump that was building in the bottom of your throat.

 

> _❝ if teardrops could be bottled_
> 
> _there'd be swimming pools filled by models_
> 
> _told a tight dress is what makes you a whore❞_

 

"I can only see you, and that's all I need to." His voice was gentle, yet firm. The way his hands traveled around your body sent small shivers through your spine.

"What do I look like?" This was the first time you had asked such a question, and his blue eyes glimmered with sudden surprise.

Your body felt cold once his hands had disappeared, and you longed for his touch once more. You jolted slightly as your hair moved. "You have soft (color) hair that smells of lavender and freshly fallen snow." You were comforted by the brush of his knuckles against your cheek. "Smooth (skin shade) skin, beautiful lips, a gentle nose, and stunning (eye color) eyes that stops everybody in their tracks."

 

> _❝ if  'i love you' was a promise,_
> 
> _would you break it, if you're honest?_
> 
> _tell the mirror what you know she's heard before❞_

 

His hands began to roam again, running over the curve of your breast bone and down to your navel. "A body made for a goddess, shapely hips, thighs that could kill the fiercest of enemies, and feet that make your steps silent." They stopped at your hips once more, and you turned to face him.

"Show me."

 

> _❝ i don't wanna be you anymore ❞_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idontwannabeyouanymore, Billie Eilish


End file.
